the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle in the castle
This is how the battle in the castle goes in Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 2 see the team walking through the woods Applejack: Ah' can't believe we're goin' through these woods again. Rainbow: ghostly The monsters of the Everfree are gonna get us! Applejack: Rainbow, quit it! Astrid: Just asking, what lurks in these woods anyway? Spike: A lot of evil creatures. Rarity: But there are some that are nice too. Hiccup: Creatures? What kind of creatures? Fluttershy: Timberwolves, Manticores, Cocktrices, Ursa Minors and Majors, and others. Astrid: Oh, my! Everyone: Timberwolves, Manticores, Cocktrices, Ursa Minors and Majors, and others. Tuffnut: Oh, my! Everyone: Timberwolves, Manticores, Cocktrices, Ursa Minors and Majors, and others. Fishlegs: Oh, my! Everyone: Timberwolves, Manticores, Cocktrices, Ursa Minors and Majors, and others. Hiccup: Oh, my! time they repeat the lines, it goes faster and faster Everyone: Timberwolves, Manticores, Cocktrices, Ursa Minors and Majors, and..... Roaring Penny Ling: What was that?! Sunil Nevla: It could be a Timberwolf! Or Maybe an Ursa Major! Or even a Manticore! Russel Ferguson: Or it could be him. to a purple sea serpent Steven Magnet: Oh! What a world! What a world! Snoutlout: A purple sea serpent? Rarity: Steven Magnet! up to him what ever is the matter? Steven Magnet: it is just terrible! I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when a black stallion took a light stick and cut off part of my mustache! Rarity: I cannot let this crime against fashion go untouched!!then finds the severed mustache and fixes it Steven Magnet: Ooh!! My mustache is fixed thank you so much! then stretches across the river You may come across now. Rarity: Thanks. go across and continue on Hiccup: That was quite interesting. You don't see anything like that in Berk. Astrid: Yeah, you can say that again. Pepper Clark: snickering I can't believe Nightmare Moon would think that would slow us down! Hah! She'll have to try better than that to stop us! Eddy: Look! The castle! We're almost there! as they approach the bridge, a familiar voice is heard Cerberus; Going somewhere? Princess Luna: Cerberus. Cerberus: You think you can just escape us that easy? Well, you thought wrong! If you wanna get to the castle, you'll have to face me first! Snoutlout: Oh yes, now for some'' real'' action! Tuffnut: Yeah! Astrid: Get to the castle! We'll handle Cerberus! Yuna: Come on! run across the bridge then something jumps onto Yuna! Yuna: AAAHHH!!! Canterlot castle, Toothless and Nightstar hear Yuna's cries Toothless and Nightstar: in shock Yuna: panting Black Hole: You really think you'd get away from me that easy? Yuna: Black Hole! Black Hole: The one and only! Yuna: her off and then goes to run but Black Hole grabs her tail AAAH!!! now see Toothless and Nightstar racing through the Everfree Forest Toothless and Nightstar: and panting as they race on Yuna: LET ME GO!!! Black Hole: Not a chance. her dagger Your heart is mine! Yuna:' NOOO!!!' a shill sketch is heard and Toothless come racing in and then Nightstar leaps forward Nightstar:'' RAAAHHH!!! Black Hole Black Hole:' AAH!! GET IT OFF!!! IT'S ATTACKING ME!!!' Nightmare Hiro: A Night Fury?! Hole tries to get loose but Nightstar is too strong and soon Nightstar exterminates her Yuna: Thanks girl. Nightstar: and then charge Nightmare Hiro Nightmare Hiro: No wait! Not me! Not Me! to escape but Nightstar grabs him Yuna: Let's go! take off again but Snowdrop is then lifted off the ground Snowdrop: What the?! Nightmare Trix: Not so fast! Yuna: '''SNOWDROP!!' Snowdrop: Go! Go! Save yourself! Nightmare Trix: Well, looks like I've got a blind princess. Eaglesight narrows on Trix and then jumps on her Eaglesight: Rah! Nightmare Trix; AAH!! GET IT OFF!! Eaglesight: and then he kills her then goes up to Snowdrop and nuzzles her Snowdrop; Good job, Eaglesight. Eaglesight: growls Yuna: Now let's get inside! head inside the Vikings have defeated Cerberus Cerberus: NOOOOOO!!!!! he falls into the dry moat Astrid: So long! Snoutlout: Hah! Teach you to mess with me, you overgrown iron dragon! I'm a Viking! Astrid: him Hiccup: Come on! Into the the castle! run to the castle the others Yuna: Which part of the castle are we in? Princess Luna: The same place where I battled Nightmare Moon before. Nightmare Moon: And will again. look back and see Nightmare Moon and Sombra Nightmare Moon: Hello, Luny. King Sombra: Well isn't this ironic? We end up in the same place we battled years ago. But only difference is your daughter has to joined us. Nightmare Moon: Join us, Yuna. And we'll rule Equestria. Yuna: I'll never join you! Nightmare Moon: What does that matter now? King Sombra: Yeah! For now we shall end you both! pushes them against the wall and then lets them go they land, Princess Luna and Yuna activate their lightsabers Nightmare Moon: Another duel, aye? We accept. her 2 curved-hilted lightsaber and activates them King Sombra: his darksaber Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts